Miracles
by BeccissarTrash
Summary: As Cosima faces the aftermath of exploration surgery, there is a second chance for them. Extremely fluffy and full of feels, read if you like happy Cophine endings! #OTP


Miracles: A fluffy one-shot

A one-shot about my OTP: Cosima and Delphine from Orphan Black. Warning : Fluffier than a ball of fluff, thanks to the help of storm-eyes-osprey, and we are currently sitting in R.E class right now lol.

Cosima was falling into a daily routine. Every morning she would sit, pot in hand, laptops and research spread out on her Persian rug, Delphine by her side. Leather couches full of unneeded documents were a daily occurrence, and blood stained cloth around the room was the new norm. Coughing, Coughing, a daily thing, but surprisingly, for the past few days not a cough was in hearing range. Cosima had been on treatment for a while now and luckily she was able to keep her dreadlocks, and there was finally hope for her. She was going into surgery in 3 hours, and she wanted a last chance to smoke some pot beforehand. Just her and her lover, Delphine spending some quality time together, getting baked. It was going to be hard for Delphine for she had to perform surgery on her girlfriend, and she was truly awaiting the feeling of despair at discovering that Cosima was in fact not cured. A sense of dread, also the norm.

4 hours later (after surgery)

Delphine and Cosima sat for what seemed like forever, waiting for Dr Leekie to come in with the possibly life changing results. The sun illuminated the crisp, fresh white walls and bed, and the two lovers sat in an uncomfortable silence, listening to the slow beeping of Cosima's heart moniter until the dreadlocked girl spoke up.

"When can I get out of this bed, these wires?!" Cosima exclaimed angrily, sighing with discontent. "Ma Cherie, we have to wait until you've had the results. I know how frustrating it is, I really do, but this is for your own good." Delphine said with a guilty look on her face, she felt so sorry for putting the woman she loved in this position. It seemed that Delphine had loved Cosima for a while now and tried to hide it with Cosima being cured going to top priority, but it was moments like this that reminded her how horrible it must be. "Don't be sorry babe, I know you feel guilty but it is for my own good and for science so I don't mind."

"Cosima, I need to tell you something." Delphine said, a look of nervesnous etched onto her face. "Yeh?" Cosima replied. "Right here it goes. Um.. ever since I met you, I was only supposed to get close to you as a friend. We got far closer than we were ment to and soon I started developing feelings for you and uh, I think im in love with you." I said quietly, almost afraid to speak. I kept talking, not looking at Cosima, afraid of her response. "In fact I am certain. I love every single bit about you! Your smile, you're dreads, you're cheekiness and geeky nature, heck, I even love the way you smoke pot! There's nothing I'd love more than to make you happy for the rest of you're life, so when all this is over, I am going to go out to town and buy the most vintage ring I can find and propose to you properly. But for now, I'll settle for just asking. Cosima Niehaus, will you marry me?" She finally looked up at Cosima, and Cosima stared back with the happiest smile Mrs. Cormier have ever seen, the first time she had smiled since she told her she was ill, and it was just as beautiful as Delphine remembered. She answered with a simple "yes."Cosima lifted Delphine's chin with her finger and pulled her into a soft yet passionate kiss that only broke when both women were desperate for air.

15 Minutes Later

Delhine and Cosima had just pulled apart from another kiss. As if on cue, Dr Leekie entered the room, his usual eccentric and cheerful look plastered onto his wrinkly face. "Hello Cosima, Delphine. How are you?" He said cheerily. It was Cosima who answered, "Perfectly Leekie, so any news?" she asked. Leekie closed the door and sat at the foot of Cosima's bed, Delphine holding her hand. "As you know, the original genome was destroyed, but I didn't tell you something. 4 days ago, Sarah managed to track down a very much alive Ethan Duncan who had copies of the original genome with him, including the name and cure for your respitory illness of which we obtained and have been injecting you without Delphine's or you're knowledge. Also while you were sleeping we ran some tests and found some astonishing findings." Cosima and Delphine looked at each other with hope while Dr. Leekie continued. "You see, not only did the treatment manage to treat you're infertility, but there are no more problems with you're lungs. You're cured Cosima. It's over."


End file.
